Three Legendary Dragons
by Neko Tenshi Miyoko
Summary: [After G Rev, RayOC] A new tournament is being held in Tokyo, and everyone is tryng to enter. One of the teams is Ashura Destiny, a group of Bladers who want to take home the championship. But what happens when one of the Bladers falls in love? CH 7 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Koniichi-Wa! NTM here! I just want to say that I don't own Beyblade, and that all I own is my OC's. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me . . . hope you enjoy it! By the way, these are the profiles of my main characters in the story.

**Three Legendary Dragons**

By Neko Tenshi Miyoko

Ashura Destiny-

* * *

Name: Ashura Yagami

Age: 19

Hair: Dark Brown tied up in a low ponytail

Eyes: Purple

Attire: Black, long-sleeved Chinese shirt with silver trim, black pants, black Chinese shoes.

Hobbies (besides Beyblading): Martial Arts, Painting

Beyblade: Aminaru Lunar- Midnight blue Beyblade with black and silver trim, four spikes.

Bitbeast: Aminaru, Dragon of the Moon

Attack: Solo-Lunar Eclipse

Team (with Kyo)-Twin Dragon Flash

Personality: Silent, Overprotective and caring of his sister, hates cats for an unknown reason

* * *

Name: Kyoji (Kyo) Yagami

Age: 16

Hair: Short, Spiky Brown hair with red tips

Eyes: Forest Green

Attire: Blue muscle shirt with yellow trim, White and Blue jacket with silver trim, Blue denim jeans, blue and white sneakers.

Hobbies: Skateboarding, Mechanics

Beyblade: Kimaru Solar- Orange-Red Beyblade with Goldenrod trim, three spikes

Bitbeast: Kimaru, Dragon of the Sun

Attack: Solo-Solar Nova

Team (with Ashura)-Twin Dragon Flash

Personality: Brash and Bold, but understanding and kind when he needs to be, has a terrible flirting problem

* * *

Name: Ayane Yagami

Age: 15

Hair: Brown tied up into two buns covered in pink fabric with silver trim.

Eyes: Deep Ice Blue

Attire: White no-sleeved Chinese shirt with pink trim, pink sash tied around her waist, white Chinese pants with pink trim at the bottom, pink fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow, pink Chinese shoes

Hobbies: Martial Arts, Cooking

Beyblade: Shinaru Astral- White Beyblade with pink and silver trim, two spikes shaped like angel's wings

Bitbeast: Shinaru, Dragon of the Cosmos

Attack: Solo-Astral Breaker

Team(with Kimiko)-Dazzling Spiral

Personality: Quiet and innocent, very kind and makes friends easily, sometimes gets angry or upset

* * *

Name: Kimiko Nagiwara

Age: 8 ½

Hair: Pink in two pigtails with magenta highlights

Eyes: Maroon

Attire: Normal: Green long sleeved shirt with a cherry blossom on the front, denim jeans, blue sneakers  
Costume: Purple leotard with cherry blossoms on the front, pink gloves, lavender tights, pink ballet shoes, sometimes wears a pink tutu skirt.

Hobbies: Rhythmic Gymnastics, Flowers

Beyblade: Flower Sakura- Magenta flower-shaped beyblade with five spikes shaped like petals

Bitbeast: Sakura Moth, Graceful Dancer of the Flowers

Attack: Solo- Sakura Whirlwind

Team(with Ayane)- Dazzling Spiral

Personality: Hyperactive and optimistic, somewhat nosy and very clever, thinks of Ayane as a big sister.

* * *

Okay, that's what I've got so far. . .I'll put up the first chapter up soon! Sayonara!

Neko Tenshi Miyoko-

Nyan :3


	2. The Girl

NTM here again! I don't own Beyblade, but I wish I did. Here's Chapter one! Please read and review!

Ch 1: The Girl

What do you want to tell me?

_You are the chosen one. . ._

What do you mean? Who are you?

_Free us. . .Free us Ayane. . ._

Wait! Come back!

What do you mean free you?

Why won't you tell me?

COME BACK!

* * *

"AYANE-CHAN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The girl opened her eyes, and sat straight up in her bed. She stared into a pair of maroon eyes with a little smile.

"yawn I heard you the first time Kimiko-chan. . .I'm awake. . ."

The little girl smiled.

"Ashura-kun said he wanted for me to wake up you in time so you could cook breakfast!"

Ayane yawned and stretched, smiling sleepily at Kimiko.

"Don't worry about me Kimiko-chan. . .I'll go get dressed and meet you downstairs in a minute!"

Kimiko smiled and ran out the door.

Kimiko-chan is so silly. . . she thought.

She got out of her bad and walked to her mirror. She brushed and fixed her hair, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Then, she tied her pink sash around her waist and headed out the door.

"Grrr. . .Ayane. . ."

A boy walked out of his room in blue pajama pants, his hair a tangled mess.

"Oh!" said Ayane. "Morning Onee-san!"

Kyo rubbed his eyes.

"Errgh. . .What time is it?" he grumbled.

Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Not a morning person I see. . ." she said.

He yawned and stretched, rubbing his head from time to time.

"You make breakfast 'Yane?"

"Yes Kyo, I'll make you breakfast. . .but only if you get dressed. Those pajama pants are not acceptable attire for breakfast."

"Errgh. . .fine. . ."

He stumbled into his room and slammed the door.

Kyo is just a ball of sunshine today. . . she thought.

She headed down the stairs into the living room. Unfortunately, she didn't see Kyo's Beyblade and—

"Kyaaaah!"

She tripped on it and fell onto the floor.

"Grrr. . ."she said. "KYOJI YAGAMI! YOU LEFT YOUR BEYBLADE ON THE FLOOR AGAIN!"

Kyo's face appeared over the banister.

"Oh, so just because it's _my_ Beyblade that means it's _my_ fault you tripped over it!" he squabbled.

"Just please pick it up so no one else trips over it okay?"

Kyo grumbled and walked downstairs, now in his clothes.

"Geez, you are so stubborn. . .I can't believe this. . .I mean it's always 'Pick up your Beyblade' or 'Stop leaving your clothes in the kitchen' or 'Put your mechanics away, it's time to train' I swear Ayane. . .you nag more than your brother Ashura!"

Ayane stared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Pick. . .up. . .your. . .Beyblade. . .or. . .you. . .will. . .make. . .your. . .own. . .breakfast! UNDERSTAND?"

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll pick it up. . ."

He picked up his Beyblade and growled.

"Thank you Kyo. . ." she said.

She walked over to the kitchen door.

"If Ashura asks, I'll be making Breakfast. . ."

She opened the door and went inside.

Kyo sighed and fell into a chair.

"Phew!"

"KYO-SAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kimiko jumped onto the chair, and onto Kyo.

"Aggh! Kimiko! Get off me!"

Kimiko jumped off him and smiled sweetly.

"What is it Kimiko?" he said.

Kimiko took a deep breath.

"Ashura-san wants to talk to you. . ."

Kyo growled.

"Oh great. . .I'm in trouble already. Ashura never wants to talk to me unless I'm in trouble. . ."

He sighed as he walked to the outside door, like a prisoner to his execution. He slowly opened the door and walked outside.

"Hyah!"

"WAAAH!"

A Japanese sword stood inches away from Kyo's nose.

"ASHURA! DON"T DO THAT!" shouted Kyo.

The whielder of the sword smirked as he put the sword back in its sheath.

"You need to train more Kyo, one more step and your nose would have been on the floor."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"That would be impressive, if you didn't have a FAKE SWORD!"

Ashura sweatdropped.

"Someday I will get a real sword, and when I do. . ."

Kyo sat by the tree, and stretched.

"So. . ." he sighed. "What did I do this time. . ."

"You're not in trouble. . ."

"I'm not? Then why did you send Kimiko to come get me?"

"It's about Ayane. . ."

"What's about Ayane?"

Ashura sighed.

"Well. . .she is almost sixteen, and Yagami tradition states that a husband must be selected for her before her sixteenth birthday. . ."

"Ashura. . .she wont be sixteen for a few several months. . ."

"Those six months will go lightning fast. . .and by then we must have at least a suitor. . ."

"But Ashura. . .why us?"

"It's a Yagami tradition that the brothers of any Yagami girl must select a suitor for her."

"You and Yagami tradition. . .BLEECH!"

Kyo leaned on the tree trunk.

"Anyways. . ." he said. "Are you ready for the BBA Tourament?"

"I have been practicing. . .I've been doubling my Martial Arts training so I'll be in the perfect shape to Blade."

"Where is your Beyblade anyways? I'm itching for a little spin. . ."

"In my room. . .where it's supposed to be. . ."

Ashura glared at Kyo.

"Where's yours?" he said.

Kyo began to sweat.  
"I. . .errr. . .It was on the floor. . ."

"On the floor? Did Ayane trip over it?"

"Ummm. . ."

"Kyo. . .I am your brother, you can't lie to me. . ."

"Please don't hurt me. . .it was an accident!"

Ashura grabbed his sword.

"Oh crud. . ." said Kyo.

"Run. . ." said Ashura.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Ashura chased Kyo with the fake sword, that although wasn't very sharp, could still give you a concussion if you were hit hard enough.

"You are mine Kyo!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDEEEENT!"

Kyo was so scared of getting hit, that he didn't see Kimiko, and ran into her.

"Ooof!"

They both fell to the floor.

"Owww. . ."said Kimiko. "Watch where you are going Kyo!"

"Sorry Kimi. . ."

"Ayane-chan wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes!"

Kyo smiled.

"About time! I'm hungry! Come on Ashura!"

"Fine. . .but please remember. . ."

"Don't worry. . .will find her a suitor. . ."

Meanwhile, as they were walking inside, Ayane sneaked outside.

"Now's my chance to go get the fruit. . .Thanks Kimiko for the diversion!"

She headed for the forest. . .and White Tiger Hills.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! So, what do you think? If you like it, please read and review! No flames though. . .this is only my first story!

Next Chapter: The Tiger

P.S.: If you didn't already know, the Yagami clan lives on the other side of the forest separating White Tiger Village.


	3. The Tiger

Hello! NTM here again! I really wish I owned Beyblade, but I don't. . .

Anyways, Let's continue with the story!

Ch 2: The Tiger

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAY! WAKE UP!"

A pink cat girl shook a raven-haired boy.

"Mariah. . .It's too early. . ."he grumbled.

"C'mon sleepyhead!" she said, with her usual perkiness. "It's breakfast time silly!"

The neko-jin yawned and sat up.

"Alright Mariah. . ." he said. "I'm awake. . .You can go now, I'll be there in a minute. . ."

Mariah happily ran out of his room.

Geez. . . he thought. Why does she have to wake me up at this time EVERY morning?

He stepped out of bed, and got dressed. He then fixed his hair and tied a red bandana with a yin-yang symbol on his forehead to keep his bangs out of his face.

"RAAAAAY. . ." whined Mariah. "COME OOOOOOON!"

Ray laughed.

"I'm coming Mariah, don't worry about it!"

He yawned and stretched and stepped out of his room into the common sight of his village. White Tiger Village was full of more excitement than usual, on account of the BBA Tournament. His team White Tiger X was determined to take home the gold this time.

"There you are. . .I wondered if you'd ever wake up!"

He turned around to see his friend and Team partner Lee. Lee and Ray were close, and Mariah was Lee's brother.

"Hey Lee!" he said. "What's up?"

Lee smiled.

"Not much Ray. . .except that Mariah was having a panic attack cause you wouldn't get up!"

"Mariah. . .she's silly. . ."

"Well, she's my little sister. . ."

They laughed.

"So Ray," said Lee. "You must have had a good dream last night!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Mariah said that you were purring pretty loud, because she could hear you next door."

"I was purring?"

Ray's face was red with embarrassment.

"Well," he said. "I am a neko-jin. . ."

Lee laughed out loud.

"Yeah that's true. . .so was it the same dream?"

"Yeah. . .The one with that creepy voice. . .and the really pretty girl. . ."

"So that's why you were purring. . ."

"Lee! Cut it out!"

"Make me Raymond!"

"You asked for it!"

They began fighting each other, like two kittens romping around in the grass. Ray and Lee pounced at each other until they were both on the grass, laughing.

"Still. . .can't. . .catch me. . .Ray!"

"You just. . .wait. . .Lee. . .someday. . .I'll get you. . ."

"Looks like you two were having a little catfight. . ."

A pair of golden-colored eyes, grey fox ears, and a tail looked at them.

"Having fun?" she said.

Lee and Ray sat up.

"Hey Rika. . ." they said.

Rika Kitsune smiled and swished her tail. Her blue hair was tied back in a hairstyle similar to Mariah's.

"I was wondering what you were doing. . ." she said. "We are still waiting for you two, and you know the rules. . .no one eats until everyone's at the table. . .so can you please play some other time and come to breakfast? Kevin is starting to complain. . ."

Lee laughed.

"Sorry about that Rika. . .I'll get to breakfast. . .coming Ray?"

Ray shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. . .you guys go ahead and eat without me. . ."

"You going to try that again? Ever since that day Mystel came you've been determined to get the fruit at the top of the mountain. . ."

"I won't give up until I make it to the top. . ."

"Sheesh! You are so stubborn Ray! C'mon Rika!"

They ran off towards the others.

Ray smiled, and headed for the cliff, where the fruit was.

I will. . .someday. . .until then I won't give up! he thought.

"LET IT RIP!"

"What the?"

His eyes caught sight of a white Beyblade heading up the side of the cliff.

"Come on! Keep going Shinaru!"

"Wha?"

He saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes at the foot of the cliff. Her eyes affixed on the Beyblade. Ray was astonished at this girl standing so close to the cliff.

Who is this girl? Doesn't she know about the danger?

The Beyblade began to spin out of control.

"Oh no!" she said. "Shinaru! Stay on course, don't give up now!"

The Beyblade stopped spinning, and got caught on a short ledge.

"Oh great. . ." she said. "Now I've got to go get it. . ."

She began to climb the cliff, trying to reach her Beyblade.

Ray was now even more astonished at the girl.

What is she thinking? he thought. She'll fall if she slips. . .

The girl was halfway at the top, when she reached her Beyblade on the small ledge.

"There you are Shinaru!"

She picked her Beyblade up and put it in her sash.

"Huh? WHOA!"

She began slipping and fell a few feet off the cliff.

"Oh no!" said Ray. "She's going to fall!"

The girl grabbed onto a tree branch and held on tight. Her eyes were filled with fear, as she held the tree branch.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she said.

Suddenly, she heard cracking.

The branch was breaking, and she began to slip lower.

"HELP! HELP!"

The branch broke, and she began falling.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

A streak of white and black raced off and jumped up the cliff, catching the girl in mid-air. The girl and her mysterious rescuer landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice said.

She slowly opened her eyes, and stared into a pair of amber eyes. Ray held the girl in his arms, harshly breathing. The girl blushed as Ray smiled.

"You should be more careful. . ." he said. "It's not a good idea to climb the cliff. . .you could get hurt."

The girl nodded.

"Thanks. . ."she said. "You saved me. . ."

He smiled.

"No problem. . ."

"AYANE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

A smaller girl appeared at the edge of the forest. The girl waved happily at the smaller girl.

"Hey Kimiko!" she said. "What's up?"

Kimiko caught her breath.

"Ashura's been looking for you. . .you better head home. . ."

Ray set the girl down.

"You better go. . ." he said.

The girl turned around.

"Thanks for saving my life again uh. . ."

"Ray, Ray Kon. . ."

"Thanks for saving my life Ray. I hope we meet again!"

"I hope so too. . .Ayane right?"

"Yep! That's me!"

"AYANE-CHAAAAAAAN! LET'S GO!"

Kimiko was jumping up and down.

"Okay Kimiko. . ."said Ayane. "See you Ray!"

She and Kimiko headed off towards the forest. She turned back to look at Ray once more.

I wish we had more time to get to know each other. . .maybe I'll see him again. . .

Ray smiled as the two girls disappeared out of sight.

Ayane. . .lovely name. . .I hope we do meet again also. . .

* * *

Well, that's it for Ch. 2! Ray and Ayane have finally met! Well, next up is Ch. 3, but first I want to give a big thank you to XCrimsonNinjaX for giving me my first review!

Next up! Ch. 3: The Bit Hunters! Until then, please read and review!


	4. The Bit Hunters

NTM here! I feel like doing another chapter so, here ya go! Oh and so I don't get sued. . .I don't own Beyblade, but I do own my characters. Anyways, let's get to this! AND PLEEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. The Beybattles will be in script form. . .just to let you know. . .

* * *

Ch. 3: The Bit Hunters

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm fine Ashura!"

Ashura and Ayane were yelling at each other. Ashura had found out about Ayane sneaking off, and he was angry.

"How many times have I told you not to go climb the cliffs! You could get hurt, or break your leg! You know that those cliffs are NOT safe!"

"Ashura, I am fifteen years old! Stop treating me like I'm a two year old! I can take care of myself!"  
"I am your older brother! I am responsible for your safety!"

"Stop bossing me around Ashura!"

Kyo had his fingers in his ears.

"Will you guys please stop fighting?" he said. "You are giving me a headache!"

Ashura glared at him.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled. "And as for you. . ."

He pointed to Ayane.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll make you run all of China!"

Ayane growled, and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go blade, I'll be outside if you need me. . ."

She opened the door, and slammed it.

"Stupid Ashura. . ." she said under her breath.

She then heard soft crying coming from a tree.

"Huh? Who's there?"

She walked toward the sound, and saw Kimiko bawling her eyes out.

"Kimiko!" she said. "Why are you crying?"

Kimiko lifted her face, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I. . .I went Beyblading in the forest. . .after I finished lunch. . .and. . .and these four people came out of nowhere. . .they challenged me to a Beyblade match. . .and I lost!"

She went back to crying.

"What's the matter with losing?" said Ayane.

"It's not that I lost the match. . ." said Kimiko. "After I lost, they. . .they. . ."

"They what Kimiko?"

Kimiko started heavily crying.

"THEY TOOK MY SAKURA MOTH! THEY KICKED ME DOWN AND THEN STOLE MY BIT BEAST!"

Ayane was in shock.

"They what!"

Ayane began shaking her fists in rage.

"They can't do that! Taking a bit beast is just plain wrong! It's like stealing a piece of their soul! I won't allow them to get away with that!"

She held Shinaru in her hands.

"Come on Kimiko! We're going to get your bit chip back!"

Kimiko stopped crying and lifted her head up.

"Wha?"

Ayane smiled at her partner.

"Why not? You are my partner, and that means that whoever messes with my partner messes with me, and no one messes with me!"

Kimiko began to smile.

"Really? You mean you'll go beat them up just to get my Bit beast back?"

"You bet! That's what friends are for!"

Kimiko hugged Ayane tightly.

"Oh Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best friend and partner a kid could have!"

Ayane smiled.

"Come on Kimiko! Let's go find those dirty thieves!"

They headed off towards the forest. When they arrived, they started looking around for the thieves, but after a while, they couldn't find anything.

"I don't think there are any thieves in this forest. . ." said Ayane.

"No! There here alright! We just have to keep looking!"

"Okay Kimiko. . .we'll keep looking. . .in the meantime. . .I think I'll take my Shinaru out for a little spin. . ."

She reached into her sash and took out her Beyblade and launcher.

"LOOK OUT!"

Zing! A red Beyblade flew by Ayane's head, almost knocking her down.

"The heck!" she said.

The Beyblade landed in front of her and it continued to spin.  
"KYAAAAAH!" screamed Kimiko. "This is just like it happened; a Beyblade came out of nowhere! This is how it started!"

"How what started?"

A shadow jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground. It was a boy with spiky red hair and green eyes, wearing a black trenchcoat and sunglasses.

"Well well well. . ." he said with a smirk. "What do we have here?"

Ayane clenched her fists in anger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said.

The boy smirked again and walked over to Ayane.

"You're cute. . ." he said. "What's your name?"

Ayane growled.

"I'll ask again. . .who are you and what do you want?"

The boy smiled and picked up the red Beyblade.

" Name's Fang. . .and all I want is a little friendly match. . ."

Kimiko ran in front of Ayane, eyes glaring at Fang.

"You don't fool me you thief!" she shouted. "You did the same thing to me!"

"So. . ." said Fang. "You've come back for more punishment?"

Kimiko growled.

"So you are the one that took my partner's Bit beast!" said Ayane.

"Yep. . .won it in a match. . ."

He took out a small Bit Chip from one of his trenchcoat pockets.

"SAKURA MOTH!"

Kimiko tried to grab the Bit Chip from his hand, but was kicked out of the way.

"Sorry kid, but you have to Blade me to get this Chip back. . .and I already know how good you are. . ."

"So, the only way you'll give back Kimiko's Sakura Moth is in a battle?"

Ayane held her Beyblade up for him to see.

"Then how about you battle me! If I win, I get Kimiko's Sakura Moth."

"What about if I win?"

Ayane sighed.

"You can have my Shinaru. . ."

Fang gazed at the girl's bit beast, and smiled.

"Very nice. . .okay Ayane. . .you have yourself a deal."

* * *

SCRIPT MODE 

(Ayane and Fang stared at each other across the pathway.)

Fang: You are kinda cute when you're angry. . .

Ayane: Shut up and blade!

Kimiko: I'll count! I'll count!

(Ayane hooked up her Beyblade to her laucher, and Fang did the same.)

Fang: You better be careful, I won't hold back.

Ayane: Neither will I. . .

Fang: Fiesty. . .just the way I like it.

(Kimiko raised her hand.)

Kimiko: Okay, we play by normal rules, one-on-one, winner take all.

Fang: Fine. . .Can we please get started?

Kimiko: Since there is no dish, we'll have to do winner by Knock-Out or Spin-Out.

Ayane: Okay, I'm ready!

Fang: Me too!

Kimiko: Okay, let's get this party started.

(Fang and Ayane take out their ripcords and load them into their launchers.)

Kimiko: 3. . .2. . .1. . .

(They both grab their ripcords, preparing to launch.)

Kimiko: LET IT RIP!

(They released their Beyblades onto the pathway.)

Fang: Bring it on! Show me what you got!

Ayane: Oh I'll show you what I've got!

(Their Beyblades began to clash into each other, grinding occasionally.)

Fang: Oh I'm sooo scared. . .Ha!

Ayane: . . .

Fang: Hey cutie! Aren't you going to say something?

(Ayane just stared at the Beyblades attacking each other.)

Fang: Maybe I should get you out of your trance. . .BLACK PANTHER!

(A light shone from Fang's Beyblade, and a giant Black Panther that kinda looked like Flash Leopard appeared. It's tail was longer, and it was covered in red and silver armor.)

Fang: Heh! You should of quit when you had the chance! Now it's time to end this battle cutie!

(Ayane stared at Fang with piercing blue eyes.)

Ayane: SHINARU!

(A light shone from Ayane's Beyblade, and a giant dragon appeared. The dragon was a pastel rainbow color with no legs and an incredibly long tail. On the dragon's back was a pair of white angel's wings, brightly shining with light. The dragon roared and stared at Fang with its icy blue eyes as well.)

Fang: WHAT THE HECK!

Ayane: It's time to end this little game. . .I will not allow anyone to get away with stealing a bit beast. . .It's no better than stealing a person's soul.

(She pointed at Fang.)

Ayane: You could never understand the bond a blader shares with their Bit Beast. . .you just think that it's a toy for your amusement!

(She got into a stance.)

Ayane: Now I'm going to show you how powerful the bond between me and Shinaru can be!

(Shinaru roared and circled Ayane, staring at Black Panther.)

Ayane: End this Shinaru!

(The Beyblade began to pick up speed and started bombarding Fang's bit beast with a flurry of attacks.)

Fang: No way! IMPOSSIBLE!

(Ayane's Beyblade began to glow, and it took to the air.)

Ayane: Forgive me. . .but you must pay! SHINARU! ASTRAL BREAKER!

(The Dragon closed its eyes, and tiny sparkles of light began surrounding Ayane's Beyblade. Ayane raised her right hand and pointed at Fang's Beyblade.)

Ayane: ATTACK!

(A blast of stars spun out from Ayane's Beyblade and engulfed the pathway in a brilliant light.)

Fang: ARRRRGH!

Kimiko: WAAAAAAH!

Ayane: KYAAAAAH!

(They were all thrown back as a giant blast appeared from the light.)

Fang: No way!

(Fang's Black Panther flew out and slammed into a tree, knocking the tree down.)

Fang: Black Panther!

(The light cleared, and there stood Ayane's Beyblade, barely spinning. Ayane and Kimiko stood there in awe.)

Ayane: I. . .I did that!

Kimiko: Wow. . .

END SCRIPT MODE—

* * *

Ayane walked over to her Beyblade and picked it up. 

/Did I just do that/ she thought.

Fang stood there in awe as he stared at the girl. Ayane walked over to him and held her hand out.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me. . ."she said.

Fang growled and took out Sakura Moth, which he placed harshly into Ayane's hand.

Ayane smiled and turned to Kimiko.

"Kimiko! Catch!"

She threw the bit chip to Kimiko, who caught.

"YAAAAAAAY! I GOT MY SAKURA MOTH BACK!"

Kimiko started jumping up and down in joy, holding the tiny bit beast in her hand.

"Not so fast!"

Fang stood up and held up his Beyblade.

"I want a rematch!"

"Don't ever bother Fang. . ."

Three more figures appeared from the shadows. One was a girl with shoulder length goldenrod hair, another a boy with a black baseball cap over his electric blue hair, the third was an older girl with long dark green hair. They all were wearing black trench coats and sunglasses, but the older girl had gold trim on her black trench coat and purple sunglasses.

"You failed to retrieve the Bit Chip. . ." said the girl with the goldenrod hair.

"Talon's right," said the boy with the baseball cap. "You had your chance to fight. . ."

Fang growled.

"Like you could do any better Striker!" he said.

"ENOUGH!"

The older girl snapped her fingers. She took off her sunglasses to reveal a pair of amber eyes.

"You are pretty good to beat Fang. . .but we will meet again princess. . .until then. . .we take our leave."

"But Lady Viper—"

"I SAID WE TAKE OUR LEAVE!"

The four of them started to walk away.

"Be warned little princess. . ." said Lady Viper. "You have not seen the last of the Bit Hunters!"

Talon threw a smoke bomb and they vanished.

Ayane sighed and smiled.

"Well Kimiko. . .looks like we have ourselves a couple of rivals eh?"

Kimiko laughed.

"Well, I guess so. . ."

"Ayane!"

Ashura and Kyo arrived.

"We've been looking for you two. . ." said Ashura. "It's time for you to make dinner Ayane."

She slapped her forehead.

"Silly me. . .I guess I forgot!"

Kyo, Ashura, and Kimiko all did an anime fall.

"Let's go then!" she said. "I'll make dinner for everyone!"

The four of them headed off for home, not noticing that they were being watched by someone.

/Not bad. . .this Ayane is very impressive. . .she will be a very worthy opponent. . ./

* * *

Oooooooh! The suspense! Who is this mysterious figure, and what about those Bit Hunters? This is starting to look like a sweet story ne? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, and another big thanks to XCrimsonNinjaX for another review!

Next: Qualifying Round! Ashura and the others try to qualify for the tournament! Ayane and Ray meet up again, but why doesn't Ashura seem to not like Ray? Secrets about the Yagami's past are revealed!


	5. Registration

NTM here again! Look, I'm not trying to be mean. . .but can somebody besides XCrimsonNinjaX REVIEW! (although I do like reading Crimson's Reviews. . .) I think it's time to write another chapter!

Ch. 4: Registration

_Ayane. . .free us Ayane. . ._

What do you want for me?

_Free us Ayane. . .we need you. . ._

Need me? For what?

* * *

"AYANE!"

Ayane stopped daydreaming, and turned her head around to look at her brother.

"I heard you Ashura, I was just looking around."

Ashura pointed to the registration desk.

"Well, you need to register for the round Ayane. . ."

"Oops! Sorry!"

Ayane ran to the desk and stared into the registration lady's face.

"Name and age please?" the lady said.

"Ayane Yagami, age 15."

" Okay. . .I'll need the mane of the team you are on."

"Umm. . .Ashura. . .what's our team name?"

Ashura sighed.

"It's Ashura Destiny—"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

Kyo interrupted Ashura abruptly.

"How come you get to pick the name?" he said. "And how come YOU get your name in it?"

Ashura sighed.

"One, I am the team captain. Two, I am the older brother. Finally, I WAS THE ONE WHO AGREED TO DO THIS BEYBLADE THING!"

Kyo placed a finger in his ear.

"Okay, okay. . .you don't have to yell. . ."

Ayane sweatdropped.

"Okay, the name of our team is Ashura Destiny. . ."

"Fabulous. . ." said the lady. "Now you and your team can go down the hall and get your picture and do your Beyblade check."

"Thanks. . ." said Ayane. "Come on you guys, let's get moving."

They headed down the hallway and came to the room, the door was open and inside was a man wearing a beret with a VERY bad French accent. He was taking pictures of four kids in matching red gi and black belts.

"Excellent! Beautiful! Fabulous!" he said. "You are finished! Next!"

He turned and his eyes caught Ayane.

"Oh la la! Such beauty! You must be the Ashura I have heard of!"

"No. . .my name's Ayane. . ."

She pointed to her fuming older brother.

"That's Ashura. . ."

The man turned red.

"I am so sorry. . .I didn't mean that. . ."

"Let's just get this over with. . ."

Ashura dragged the man to the camera.

"You three stay here. . .I'll be back. . .Kyo, keep an eye on Ayane. . ."

"What?" said Kyo.

"What!" said Ayane.

"You heard me. . .keep an eye on her. . ."

Kyo grumbled.

"Hey Kyo. . .I'm thirsty. . .can I go get a drink of water?"

"I don't care 'Yane. . .go ahead."

Ayane took off running.

"Hey, Look out!"

"Huh?"

She ran into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh dear. . ." she said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking. . ."

"That's okay. . ."

She looked up and stared into a pair of smiling amber eyes.

"It's you. . ." she said.

The boy smiled.

"Nice to see you again too. . ." he said.

He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Need some help Ayane?"

She took the hand and he lifted her up to her feet.

"Thanks. . ."

She blushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I'm here for the tournament. . ." he said.

"You mean you can Beyblade?"

"Yep. . .I already know you can. . ."

She laughed.

"Yeah. . .I know. . ."

"How come you live around China and I've never seen your face. . ."

Ayane lowered her head.

"I'm usually not allowed to leave my house. . ."

"Why. . ."

"I don't expect anyone to understand. . ."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I could relate. . ."

Ayane smiled.

"I forgot your name. . .we weren't formally introduced. . ."

"I'm Ray. . .Raymond Kon. . ."

"I'm Ayane. . .Ayane Sohryu Yagami. . ."

Ray smiled.

"Nice name. . ."

Ayane turned red.

"Th-thanks. . ."

She saw a glimmer of silver in his sash.

"Can. . .Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your Beyblade. . .I'll show you mine. . ."

"I guess. . ."

He took out the Beyblade from his sash.

"Here he is. . .This is Driger."

"Driger. . ."

She placed her hand out, almost touching the Beyblade with her finger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

She looked up and there was Ashura, standing with his fists clenched. His eyes were staring in anger at the neko-jin.

"Ashura!" she said in surprise. "You're finished!"

Ashura walked up to Ayane, and severely grabbed her arm.

"Come Ayane. . ."

"Ashura! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up Oni!"

He dragged Ayane away, leaving Ray alone.

/Why would he do that? And Why did he call me a demon/

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Mariah leaped onto Ray and smiled.

"Mariah! What are you doing?"

"Lee is waiting for you! Come on!"

They headed for the arena, two best friends walking together.

Back at the room. . .

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Ashura was screaming in rage while Ayane was taking her picture. Kyo was trying to calm his enraged brother.

"Now Ashura. . .remember your temper. . ."

"SCREW MY TEMPER! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY SISTER WOULD BE SEEN WITH A…A CAT!"

"Ashura. . .I thought you were over that!"

"No. . .I'll never be over that day. . ."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ashura, a six year old boy, was running in the forest._

"_BROTHER! Wait for me!"_

_Kyo , three years younger that Ashura was trying to keep up with his brother._

"_Hurry up Kyo! We have to find her!"_

"_But Ashuwa. . .where is she?"_

"_I don't know. . ."_

"_BWAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_What was that Ashuwa?"_

"_It's Ayane! Let's go!"_

_They ran to a clearing, where there stood a little girl sobbing her eyes out._

"_Kitty!" she said. "Where you go?"_

"_AYANE!"_

_Ashura and Kyo ran to their sister._

"_Yane? You okay?"_

_Ayane nodded._

"_I fine. . ." she said._

"_That good. . ." said Ashura._

"_MYOW!"_

_A strange man leaped out of the trees and stood in front of them. His amber eyes were slited and staring at the two boys._

"_Kitty!"_

_Ayane hugged the man happily._

"_I'm okay little one. . ."_

_Ashura growled.  
"Get away from my sister you DEMON!"_

_He grabbed a fallen tree branch and ran at him._

"_No Ashu. . .no hurt Kitty!"_

_Ayane ran to his brother and started pounding on him._

"_OW! AYANE! OW! OW!"_

_Ayane took off running into the forest._

"_Yane! Come back!" _

_Kyo took off for his sister!_

"_Kyoji! Come back here!"_

_Ashura ran after them, leaving the man alone._

"_Be careful little one. . .because you might be needed in the future. . ."_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Ashura stared at Ayane with a smile.

"Ever since that day. . .I have made a promise to myself to keep my sister safe. . ."

Kyo gasped.

"You've never told me that. . ."

"It's kind of my secret. . ."

Kyo smiled.

"I'm done Ashura. . ."

Ayane stood in front of them, looking down at the floor.

" I've done my Beyblade check and I am ready to go to the arena."

Ashura lifted her head and smiled at her.

"Don't be upset. . .let's go. . .we have a competition to win."

Ayane smiled.

* * *

Okay! That's it for now! Sorry this took so long! Oh well, I'll try to make the next one a lot quicker. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	6. Qualifying Round: Bit Battle

NTM here! Not much to do! So, how about another chappy for you guys. . .just because I feel like it! Oh. . .and I don't own Beyblade. . .I do own my characters though! HAH!

* * *

Ch. 5: Qualifying Round: Bit Battle!

"So. . .this is it. . .It comes all down to this. . .you and me. . .one battle. . ."

"KYO! GET OUT FROM IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR!"

Ashura grabbed Kyo's ear and dragged him away from the mirror. Kimiko and Ayane just smacked their foreheads.

"You guys are a pain. . ." said Ayane.

"Ashy-san and Kyo-san need some therapy!" said Kimiko.

The two of them laughed.

"Ha ha. . .very funny. . ." said Ashura. "Let's get inside that arena. . ."

They entered the hallway going towards the arena.

"Now. . ." he said. "I want all of you on your best behavior. . .No funny business."

Kyo yawned.

"Okay Ashura. . .no funny business. . ."

"I mean it. . ."

They entered the arena and was greeted by the blonde haired lady from the registration desk.

"Welcome to the arena. As you can see, this is a private round, so there are no people here except me and the other teams. Also, this is a private tournament, and only four teams have qualified for the match. Don't expect this to happen in any other tournament, this is for an exhibition tournament."

Ashura nodded.

"We understand. . .so where are the others?"

"They will be here any moment. . .you will just have to wait."

The four of them sat on the bench and waited.

"BOOOOOORING!"

Kimiko began twirling her ribbon around.

"I'm getting tired. . ." she said. "Is it time yet?"

"Almost Kimiko. . ."said Ashura.

DING DONG!

The other three teams appeared through the hallway. The Red Dragons walked in synchronization and held different types of ninja weapons. White Tiger X came in next; Ayane looked at Ray and smiled, and he would have smiled back if it wouldn't for her brother glaring daggers at him. The other team wore black trenchcoats and sunglasses, Ayane gasped.

"You!" she said. "How dare you show your face again!"

The leader removed her glasses, and it was Viper.

"Well well well. . ." she said. "If it isn't the little princess! I didn't expect you to be at this tournament. . .oh well, my victory will be even sweeter now that I get to battle you!"

Ayane stared at Viper, her fists clenched.

"Okay. . ." said the lady. "Since there is four teams, there will be two matches. The first match will be against White Tiger X and the Red Dragon Dojo. The second match. . .Ashura Destiny will go against the Bit Hunters. White Tiger X and Red Dragons may take their positions on the main platform, the other two teams wait on the benches."

"Hey! Wait for me!"

A girl who looked a lot like DJ Jazzman came running onto the platform.

"Better late than never. . ."said the lady. "Everyone, this is DJ Strata. . ."

"She looks like the other DJ!" said Kimiko.

DJ Strata sighed.

"That's because he is my brother. . .and I'm teaming up with him to referee the BBA tournament. . .I'm here to ref this leg of the competition!"

The lady grabbed DJ Strata by the arm.

"Okay DJ. . .you've shown off enough for today. . .let's just get this round started. . ."

"Okay lady! No problem! This DJ needs to practice anyway. . ."

She reached out from behind her back and pulled out a microphone.

"OKAY!" she screamed. "The first match is—"

"Miss Strata. . ." said the lady. "There is no need for the microphone. . ."

DJ laughed.

"Sorry! It's a habit! As I was saying. . .this is of course a qualifying round! The rules are simple. . .three bladers from each team will blade. . .the first team two win two matches qualifies for the tournament! You can win matches by ring out, spin out, or by knockout by breaking the opponent's Beyblade. We'll be using a simple Beystadium, nothing fancy."

She took in a breath!

"Okay! Let's get started! The first match is between China's best Beybladers, White Tiger X, and the elite ninja team, the Red Dragons!"

The two teams nodded, and stepped up to the platform.

"Alright. . ." said the lady. "Who will be going first up?"

Gary stepped up to the Beystadium.

"I'll blade for my team!" he said.

A girl with her hair in a braid stepped up as well.

"Very well. . ." she said. I accept your challenge. . ."

DJ Strata smiled.

"Well then, the first match is between Gary of White Tiger X, and Ayume of Red Dragons!"

* * *

SCRIPT MODE

DJ Str: Alright! Let's get this party started! Are you ready to rock?

Gary: You bet!

(Ayume just nods)

DJ Str: 3. . .2. . .1. . .Hey! Are you guys blading or not?

(They held up their Beyblades and placed them in their launchers. Ayume's launcher looked like a Bo Staff.)

Ayume: Hyah!

DJ Str: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

(Ayume began twirling her staff and Gary pulled the ripchord, releasing their Beyblades into the dish.)

Gary: GALZZY!

Ayume: Mirai! Attack!

(They began to clash in the stadium, knocking each one back and forth. . .)

Gary: ALRIGHT! KEEP GOING GALZZY!

Ayume: This is boring me. . .time for some real fun. . .Mirai!

(Ayume's Beyblade began to glow, and a small furry animal leaped out of the beyblade. It was white with black spots and it had a long furry tail.)

Ayume: Time to play Big Bear! Ancient Ninja Technique! MULTIPLY! Mirai! TRIPLE TERROR!

(The Beyblade began to glow bright blue and transformed into three beyblades.)

Ayume: HAH! This battle's over!

Gary: Not yet! GALZZY!

(His Beyblade began to glow red and a giant bear appeared. He roared and began running at the Beyblades.)

Gary: BEAR RUSH ATTACK!

(The Beyblade knocks all three Beyblades in one swoop out of the Beystadium.)

Ayume: No way!

DJ Str: Awesome! Galzzy has knocked Mirai out of the stadium! So that means that White Tiger X's Gary wins!

(Gary raised a fist into the air.)

Gary: ALRIGHT!

Mariah: Nice moves Gary!

Kevin: You sure showed them!

Lee: Well done Gary. . .

(Gary turns around.)

Gary: I'm hungry.

(Everyone anime falls. Ray laughs.)

Ray: Well, I promise to make you a big lunch!

END SCRIPT MODE

* * *

Kyo watched, fascinated at the battle.

"I'm impressed . . . these White Tigers are pretty good!"

Ayane smiled.

"You bet!" she said. "I hope that we get to face them! It might be fun!"

"Yeah!" said Kimiko. "I want a piece of the action!"

"He was VERY lucky. . ."

They turned to Ashura, who was watching, unimpressed.

"What do you mean Ashura?" said Kyo.

Ashura stared at White Tiger X.

"That shot was pure luck. . ." he said. "If Galzzy had missed it, then he would have crashed his Beyblade and the other opponent could easily gang up on him. . ."

Ayane sighed.

/Why do you have to be so mean Ashura/ she thought.

She stared at the team and smiled.

"Okay. . ." said the lady. "The competitors of the second round may step up to the dish. . ."

"Oh! Oh!" said Mariah. "Let me go next! I'm ready Lee!"

"Fine fine. . ." said Lee.

A boy with a ponytail smiled and stood up.

"I'm ready too. . ." he said.

"Alright!" said DJ Strata. "The second match has been decided, and it's between the feisty cat Mariah of White Tiger X, and the calm and collective Len of Red Dragons! Let's get ready to Beyblade!"

Ayume approached Len.

"No mercy Len. . ." she said. "No mercy. . ."

Ayane began to see a red aura surrounding Len.

"He may be calm and cool, but his power is red hot. . ."

Len smiled and offered a hand to Mariah.

"Shall we have a good match?" he said.

"You bet!" said Mariah.

They shook hands.

* * *

SCRIPT MODE

(Mariah and Len walked up to the dish.)

Mariah: Don't make this too easy okay!

Len: Don't worry. . .I won't!

(He takes out his Beyblade and launcher. His launcher looks like a pair of nunchucks.)

Len: Let's go!

DJ Str: Alright! Are you ready?

Mariah: Let's go!

(She puts her Beyblade in her launcher, readies the ripcord, and holds in out in front of the Beystadium.)

DJ Str: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!

(Len began twirling the weapon around and Mariah pulled the ripcord, releasing the Beyblades into the dish.)

Mariah: Alright! Go Galux!

Len: No mercy. . .Let's fight Nuriko!

(Len's Beyblade begins circling Mariah's Beyblade.)

Len: Quick Victory! Ancient Ninja Technique! INVISIBILITY! Nuriko! MYSTIC VANISH!

(Len's Beyblade disappears.)

Mariah: Wha? Where is it? I can't see his Beyblade!

Len: You can't see it? Oh dear! Then how can you defend!

(He stares at the confused girl.)

Len: Come on Kitty Cat, can't you find me?

(Her eyes slit, and she growls.)

Mariah: CAT BITES ATTACK!

(The Beyblade begins to attack.)

Len: Missed me!

Mariah: Grrrrr. . .ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!

(The Beyblade goes into a fit of rage and viciously begins attacking the stadium.)

Len: End this Nuriko! Attack and knock her out!

(Nuriko appears and hits Mariah's Beyblade, knocking it out of the stadium. . .)

Mariah: No! Galux!

(The Beyblade falls next to her.)

END SCRIPT MODE

* * *

Len smiled and his Beyblade returned to his hand.

"WOW!" said DJ Strata. "Len used his Ninja skills to trick Mariah into beating herself into submission! This means that Len and Nuriko have won one for the Red Dragons!"

Ayane stood up.

"You cheated!" she yelled.

"Ayane. . ." said Ashura.

"Ashura! There is no way that he could have turned that Beyblade invisible!"

"Ayane Sohryu Yagami. . .sit down!"

She sat on the bench angrily, Ray turned around to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" said Ashura.

Ray quickly turned back around.

The lady cleared her throat.

"Okay. . .so it's one point for White Tiger x, and one point for Red Dragons. The next match will determine who will qualify for the tournament."

Ray stared at the other team with slited eyes.

"I will fight next. . ." he said.

He started walking towards the Beystadium.

/What happened to him? He's changed. . ./ thought Ayane.

A boy with spiky brown hair stood up from the bench.

"Very well. . ." he said. "I guess I'll fight. . ."

He stood up and walked up to the Beystadium, until he was on the other side of Ray, staring into his eyes.

"Uhhh. . .Okay then!" said DJ Strata. "The third match will be against Ray of White Tiger X and Takai of Red Dragons!"

Takai held a black sheath containing a sword.

"I will avenge the dishonor your team brought to my family. . ."

He grabbed the black hilt and unsheathed the sword.

"No way!" said Kyo. "It's a sword launcher!"

"Neat!" said Kimiko. "Can I get one of those?"

Ashura growled.

"Somebody's jealous. . ." said Kyo.

Ashura whacked Kyo on the head.

Ayane looked worried.

"Ashura. . .I sense immense power coming from both of them. . ."

"Don't worry Ayane. . .we'll see what happens. . ."

She kept her eyes fixed on Ray.

/Please be okay. . ./ she thought.

* * *

SCRIPT MODE

(Ray and Takai stared at each other.)

Takai: You're mine. . .

Ray: Bring it on. . .

DJ Str: Okay! Let's get this party started!

(Ray took out his launcher and hooked up his Beyblade.)

Ray: You're going down!

DJ Str: 3. . .

(Takai took out his Beyblade.)

DJ Str: 2. . .

(He hooked it up to his sword launcher.)

DJ Str: 1. . .

(They both held their launchers over the dish.)

DJ Str: LET IT RIP!

(They pulled the ripchords, and the Beyblades began soaring into the dish.)

* * *

SORRY! But that's all for this chapter! If you want to see the Beybattle between Takai and Ray, you'll have to wait a little longer. . .until next time!

Coming up Next Chapter: Ray and Takai battle it out! Plus; Ayane, Kyo, Ashura, and Kimiko take on the Bit Hunters! Next up- Ch. 6: Qualifying Round: Dragon Rage!

* * *

Oh! Before I forget, A BIG Arigato to XCrimsonNinjaX and highrider for the reviews! PLEASE FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE AND REVIEW! 


	7. Qualifying Round: Dragon's Rage

This is NTM again! Here it is folks, the next chapter. Also, I'm working on a TyKai Shounen-ai fic. . .so keep your eyes peeled! Oh, and I don't own Beyblade. . .I wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 6: Qualifying Round: Dragon Rage!

"3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!"

Ray and Takai released their Beyblades into the dish. The two Beyblades circled around each other around and around the dish.

"You attack first Ray. . ." said Takai.

"Oh no. . .I insist you go first. . ." said Ray.

"This looks like a showdown!" said DJ Strata.

* * *

SCRIPT MODE 

Takai: Katsume! Attack!

Ray: Driger Go!

(The two Beyblades began attacking each other, sending sparks around the arena.)

Kyo: Waaaah!

Kimiko: Wow!

Ashura: Hmmm. . .

Ayane: Come on Ray. . .

Takai: Not bad. . .I can see why you are good Ray. . .

Ray: Thanks. . .

Takai: But I'm afraid. . .that it's not good enough. . .

Ray: What!

(Takai smirked and began to laugh.)

Takai: You're foolish to think you can beat me! I have the knowledge of all the moves of the Red Dragon style of martial arts! Let's see what you've got!

(Takai's Beyblade begins spinning around at light speeds in the dish.)

Ayane: _gasp_

Kyo: Ayane? What's up?

Ayane: So much power. . .I feel something coming from within Takai's Beyblade. . .Ray better be prepared. . .

(Takai smiled and held his sword, pointing the blade towards Ray.)

Takai: You're mine! Katsume! Dragon Encircle!

(A giant white flame envelops the Beyblade.)

Ayane: No. . .

Ashura: It's over. . .He's lost. . .

(Ashura stood up and walked away.)

Ashura: I'm going to train. . .See you later. . .

(Takai stared at Ray, an evil smile across his face.)

Takai: Behold the ultimate attack. . .The Ring of the Dragon Flame! No one has ever escaped this attack! Face it Ray! You're finished!

(Ray smirked.)

Ray: I'm glad. . .because I guess I'll be the first then! DRIGER!

(The Beyblade began twirling around in the dish.)

Takai: What? Two can play at this game! KATSUME!

(Ayane stood up.)

Ayane: Ray!

(A green light surrounded Ray's Beyblade.)

Ray: GATLING CLAW!

(The Beyblade went into overdrive and started hacking and slashing up Takai's Beyblade.)

Takai: Impossible! How can you attack so fast? Wait a minute. . .

(He turned to Ayane, who's eyes have turned a piercing blue.)

Takai: That girl. . .Why is she staring at me? And what happened to her eyes?

(Ray's Beyblade knocks Takai's Beyblade out of the arena.)

Takai: No! Katsume! How. . .You!

(He begans walking towards Ayane, who has normal eyes now.)

Ayane: Wha. . .What are you doing?

(He grabs Ayane by her hair.)

Takai: Don't tell me that! I saw you! Why were you staring at his Beyblade with your eyes?

Ayane: Let me go! I don't know what you are talking about!

Ray: Hey! Leave her alone!

END SCRIPT MODE

* * *

Takai still held Ayane by her hair. 

"I want the truth!" he said. "How did you do that? How did you do that! TELL ME!"

"Get your hands off my sister!"

Ashura appeared, carrying his wooden sword.

"Not until I find out how she did that thing with the eyes!" said Takai.

Ashura grabbed Takai by the shirt.

"Let go of her. . ." he said in a calm voice. "Or I'll make you let her go. . ."

Takai growled and let go of Ayane, who fell to the ground.

"Ashura. . .don't hurt him. . .He—"

"I'll speak to you later Ayane. . ."

"Ashura. . ."

"GO!"

Ayane stood up and went to the bench.

"Uhhh. . .Okay then!" said DJ Strata. "So . . . after that amazing display of Beyblading skill . . . Ray pulls out a win against Takai and White Tiger X has qualified!"

Silence filled the arena.

"Okay. . ." said the lady. "Ashura Destiny and Bit Hunters come forward, and the Red Dragons must leave immediately . . . White Tiger X may go sit down on the side benches.

"FINALLY IT'S OUR TURN!"

Kyo hopped off the bench and began walking. Kimiko happily followed him carrying her baton and ribbon.

"Okay. . ." said Ashura. "I want this to be a good match, so I want Kimiko, Kyo, and I to blade. . ."

"What!" said Ayane. "Ashura, I can blade! Just give me a chance! I can--"

"Sorry Ayane. . .but it's too much of a risk. . ."

"But Ashura. . ."

"NO! I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

He pointed to the benches.

"Now go sit down, in case of a tie. . .then you can Beyblade. . .but only then. . ."

Ayane ran off, tears in her eyes.

"Ashura you're so mean!" she cried.

She sat on the bench, tears delicately falling down her face.

Ray stared at Ayane, and wished that he could go and comfort her.

/How can such a sweet girl have such a cruel brother/ he thought.

Kyo growled.

"That is just mean. . .Ashura has gone too far!"

Kimiko smiled.

"Don't worry. . .I've got a plan. . ."

She whispered to Kyo and he smiled.

"Great idea Kimiko, Let's do it!"

The lady cleared her throat and held out her clipboard.

"Will the first competitors please come to the dish?" she said.

Fang smiled and walked up.

"Bring it on!" he said.

Kimiko smiled and walked up to the dish.

"I'm first!" she said. "I'm ready to kick your butt this time!"

She held out her baton launcher and hooked up her Beyblade.

"Cherry Blossom Transform!"

She began glowing pink and sakura petals surrounded her. When the petals vanished she appeared in a little purple and pink costume with an image of a Sakura flower on it.

"Ready!" she said.

"Okay!" said DJ Strata. "The first match will be against Kimiko of Ashura Destiny and Fang of Bit Hunters!"

* * *

SCRIPT MODE 

(Fang eyes Kimiko.)

Fang: You couldn't beat me in the forest. . .so what makes you think you can beat me here?

Kimiko: Ayane always told me to never give up. . .and I take Ayane's advice to my heart.

(Fang pointed at her costume.)

Fang: Nice outfit. . .I thought this was a Beyblade competition not a dance competition!

Kimiko: This is my battle costume. . .and don't you forget it!

DJ Str: Alright! Are you ready?

(Fang took out his launcher and hooked up his Beyblade.)

Fang: Let's go!

Kimiko: Let's do it!

DJ Str: Then 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

(They released their beyblades into the dish.)

Kimiko: Let's go Sakura Moth!

Fang: Go my Black Panther!

(They began attacking each other at once, hacking at each other's Beyblade.)

Kimiko: You've gotten a lot stronger!

Fang: So have you I guess. . .

Kimiko: You bet! But I'm tired of playing, don't you agree?

Fang: Of course. . .let's get to business!

Kimiko: KYAAAAAH!

Fang: YAAAAAAH!

(They both kicked in the engine gear and began to attack each other even faster than before.)

Ashura: Something's wrong. . .Kimiko should have finished this. . .but why hasn't she?

Kyo: Beats me!

Ayane: I don't have a clue either…

(Kimiko held her baton launcher out.)

Kimiko: Let's end this!

(She began to twirl her baton, and her Beyblade began to glow.)

Kimiko: Here it comes! SAKURA WHIRLWIND!

(The Beyblade began spinning faster, and Sakura Moth rose from her Beyblade. Cherry blossom petals surrounded her and her Bit beast.)

Fang: Ha! You call that an attack! My turn! PANTHER FURY!

(His Beyblade began glowing and Black Panther Rose from it. His Beyblade began attacking Kimiko's Beyblade at a quick pace.)

Kimiko: WAAAAAAH!

(Kimiko lost her balance and fell to the ground, Sakura Moth stopped spinning.)

DJ Str: Wow! Looks like Sakura Moth was vulnerable during that preparation to attack and left it wide open for Fang to attack! That means that Fang wins and gets a point for the Bit Hunters!

(Fang raised his fist into the air.)

Fang: YES!

(Kimiko looked like she was going to burst into tears.)

Ayane: Kimiko!

(She got up from the bench and ran to her.)

Ayane: Kimiko. . .are you okay?

Kimiko: I. . .I lost. . .

(Ayane embraced Kimiko, wiping the tears from her partner's face.)

Ayane: You did your best and that's all that matters. . .I don't want you to get upset because of that. . .

(Kimiko wiped her eyes and smiled at Ayane. She closed her eyes and changed back into her old clothes.)

Kimiko: Okay Ayane-chan! I feel a lot better!

(Kimiko left Ayane and ran back to the benches. Ayane caught Ray and he smiled at her. Ayane quickly smiled back, trying not to let Ashura see her.)

DJ Str: Okay! Let's keep it going and bring on our next competitors!

(Talon stood up and walked to the Beystadium.)

Talon: I shall not lose. . .

(Ashura get up from the bench and walked towards the arena.)

Ashura: I'll have to make up for Kimiko's loss.

DJ Str: Alright! The next match will be Ashura, the captain of Ashura Destiny, and Talon from the Bit Hunters.

(They both took out their Beyblades and hooked them up to their launchers.)

Talon: You're mine!

Ashura: Don't count on it. . .

DJ Str: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

(They released their Beyblades into the dish.)

Talon: SNIPER HAWK ATTACK!

Ashura: Let's fight Aminaru. . .

(They began attacking each other at full force.)

Talon: TALON SLASH!

Ashura: Evade. . .

(Ashura's Beyblade missed Talon's attack.)

Talon: Why you. . .again Sniper Hawk! TALON SLASH!

Ashura: Evade. . .and prepare Aminaru. . .

(Ashura's Beyblade began to glow, as it evaded the attack.)

Ashura: You're mine! AMINARU RISE!

(The Beyblade flashed and a giant midnight blue dragon with silver eyes appeared. The dragon's armor was silver and there was silver spines on its long tail. The dragon circled around Ashura and roared.)

Ashura: Prepare for your end! Aminaru! LUNAR ECLIPSE!

(The moon appeared behind Ashura and his Beyblade began shining with a silvery light. The light enveloped and shot out, surrounding the arena.)

Talon: What the?

DJ Str: WHOA!

Ayane: Brother. . .don't. . .

(When the light cleared, Talon and Ashura's Beyblades were no where to be seen.)

Talon: What the? Where's my Beyblade?

(Ashura smirked.)

Ashura: Up there. . .

(He pointed to the sky, where Ashura's Beyblade was rapidly attacking Talon's Beyblade in midair.)

Talon: Impossible! How. . .How could you. . .there's no way. . .

Ashura: Let this be a lesson to anyone…Don't mess with the Yagami family and the Three Legendary Dragons! End this Aminaru!

Ayane: NO ASHURA! DON'T DO IT!

(Her eyes changed and she stared at the two Beyblades. Two pairs of transparent wings appeared on her back. Ray saw Ayane, noticed the wings, and gasped.)

Ray: _No way. . .it can't be. . .those wings. . ._

(An image of a pretty girl with piercing blue eyes and four angel wings appeared in his mind.)

Ray: _She. . .she's the one from my dream? Ayane. . .is the girl? No, it can't be! _

(Mariah and Lee stared at Ray with a confused look on their faces.)

Mariah: What's Ray looking at Lee?

Lee: I can't tell. . .I think it's that girl. . .

Mariah: Why is she standing?

Lee: I don't know. . .

(Ashura's Beyblade slammed Talon's Beyblade into the ground, wrecking the Beystadium.)

Talon: No!

(Talon's Beyblade stopped spinning on impact.)

Ashura: What? It can't be! You should have been destroyed! That blast should have shattered your Beyblade!

(He turned to look at Ayane, who was normal.)

Ayane: What's wrong Ashura?

(He picked up his Beyblade and left.)

Ashura: Nothing. . .

DJ Str: Okay! That was amazing! Ashura quickly took out Talon in no time! That means that Ashura Destiny and the Bit Hunters are tied with one win each!

(Ashura sat down and closed his eyes.)

Ashura: Finish this Kyo. . .

(Kyo stood up and smiled.)

Kyo: You got it Ashura! I'll kick the Bit Hunters to Timbuktu!

(He winked at Kimiko, who winked back.)

DJ Str: Okay, it's time for round three!

(Kyo walked up to the dish.)

Kyo: I'm ready to rock!

(Striker lifted his head and stared at Kyo.)

Striker: Okay. . .I'll fight you. . .

(He headed toward the arena.)

DJ Str: Okay, the final match will be between Kyo of Ashura Destiny, and Striker of the Bit Hunters!

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry that took so long, please read and review! Flames will be used for making smores! NYAN! 

Next up: Ch. 7: Qualifying Round: Hidden Powers


	8. Qualifying Round: Hidden Powers

N to the T to the M here! Well, it's time for another chapter! Also, I have a few people to thank, namely Chocalote-Chan, XCrimsonNinjaX, and Highrider for some more reviews!

Oh, and I don't own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's!

* * *

Chapter 7: Qualifying Round: Hidden Powers

Kyo, Beyblade in hand, walked up to the dish.

"I'm ready to rock!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Striker raised his head up and looked at Kyo.

"Okay. . ." he said. "I'll fight you. . ."

He walked up to the dish, staring at Kyo through his sunglasses.

"Okay!" said DJ Strata. "The final match will be between Kyo of Ashura Destiny and Striker of the Bit Hunters!"

SCRIPT MODE

(Kyo and Striker stared at each other)

Kyo: You're going down!

Striker: I beg to differ!

(The hooked up their Beyblades to their launchers)

DJ: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

(They released there Beyblades into the dish)

Striker: SPIKE SCORPION! ATTACK!

Kyo: Let's do it Kimaru!

(Striker's Beyblade kept following Kyo's Beyblade)

Kyo: Hey you! Get off my tail!

Striker: Not a chance!

Kyo: Fine then! I'll make you!

(Kyo began attacking Striker's Beyblade)

Striker: Ha ha ha! I'm not impressed!

(Kyo began to gain a vein on his forehead.)

Kyo: I'll show you! Kimaru let's hit it!

Striker: Let's go then, show me what you've got!

Kyo: KIMARU!

(Kyo's Beyblade began to glow)

Striker: SPIKE SCORPION!

(Striker's Beyblade began to glow)

Kyo: SOLAR NOVA!

Striker: TAIL STRIKE!

(The two Beyblades crashed into each other, send a bright light out into the stadium)

Ayane: AHHHHH!

(A vision appeared in her head)

Ayane: _What? What is this? What's happening?_

(Four figures appeared, each surrounded in a different colored light. One in blue light, one in red light, one in purple light, and one in green light.)

Ayane: _Who are those people? What does this mean?_

(The figure in the green light walked up to Ayane, she gasped)

Ayane:_ You. . .you look like. . .you are! You're—_

Kimiko: AYANE-CHAAAAAAAAN!

(Ayane snapped back into reality)

Ayane: What? What happened?

Kimiko: You were zoning out Ayane! You missed it didn't you!

Ayane: What?

(Kyo and Striker's Beyblades had stopped spinning at the same time.)

Ayane: No way. . .

(Everyone gasped.)

DJ Str: It's…It's a tie! Kyo and Striker have tied!

Ashura: WHAT!

(Ashura stood straight up)

Ashura: How can that have happened? KYO!

(Kyo looked innocent.)

Kyo: I didn't do anything. . .

(Ashura whacked him with his wooden sword)

Kyo: OUCH! That hurt Ashura!

(Kimiko began to whistle)

Ashura: You two were planning this all along! Why I should—

DJ: OKAY! Since the last match was a tie. . .there is only one way to settle this…The last remaining players will have to blade!

(Ashura grumbled)

Kimiko: Ayane-chan! Ayane-chan! You get to blade!

(Ayane turned to Kimiko)

Ayane: What? I. . .I get to blade?

Kyo: Yeah sis! Go for it!

(She turned to Ashura, who sighed)

Ashura: I'll keep my promise…you can Beyblade Ayane…

(Ayane smiled and walked up to the dish)

Ray: Hey Ayane!

(She turned around, to see Ray standing up)

Ayane: Yeah?

Ray: Good Luck!

(Ayane blushed)

Ayane: Th-thanks…

(She held out her Beyblade.)

Ayane: I'm ready!

(Viper got off from the bench and walked up to the dish)

Viper: It's time to get my revenge…

(She held out her Beyblade, it was black and purple)

Viper: You could have beaten my partners, but you won't beat me!

Ayane: I beg to differ!

DJ Str: Alright! The final tiebreaker match will be against the Captain of the Bit Hunters, Lady Viper, and Ayane of Ashura Destiny! Just because this is the last match, let's cook things up a bit!

(The dish vanished and a new dish appeared. This one was a little more complicated, it was black with a couple of spikes embedded in it.)

DJ Str: Okay! This bad boy is called the Disaster Area! This will test your maneuverability and accuracy! Are you ready to Blade?

Ayane: Yeah!

Viper: Let's go!

DJ Str: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

(They released their Beyblades into the dish)

Viper: RAGE COBRA!

Ayane: Go Shinaru!

(The two Beyblades circled around the dish)

Viper: Heh. . .Time to begin! RAGE COBRA! ATTACK!

(Viper's Beyblade maneuvered around the obstacles and starts attacking Ayane's Beyblade)

Ayane: AHHH!

(Ayane was knocked back)

Viper: What's the matter. . .can't take the attack…oh well…RAGE COBRA!

(Ayane starts screaming in pain)

Ray: What's going on?

Kyo: Ayane has a very close tie with Shinaru…what ever Shinaru feels, she can feel…

Ray: What?

(Ashura whacked Kyo on the head)

Ashura: Why don't you tell him everything about us Kyo?

Kyo: OUCH!

(Ayane clutched her stomach, screaming in pain)

Ayane: Agh! Ahhhh!

Viper: What is wrong with you?

Ayane: I…won't…give…up!

(Her eyes changed, and became a piercing blue. She stood up straight and stared at Viper.)

Viper: What the?

(Fang pointed at Ayane)

Fang: Th-those eyes! She did that in my battle!

(Viper laughed)

Viper: You think a little trick is going to fool me? HA! I'm not going to fall for it!

(She raised a hand and her Beyblade began to glow)

Viper: Time to end this! RAGE COBRA! VENOM FANG!

(Ayane stared at the Beyblade and A giant snake appeared from it. The snake flew towards Ayane, mouth open and fangs bared)

Ayane: Shinaru. . .let's do it. . .

(Ayane's Beyblade began to glow, and Shinaru rose from the Beyblade, circling Ayane)

Viper: What the?

(Ayane stared at Viper)

Ayane: Shinaru…help me…

(She clenched her fists together)

Ayane: I need you now Shinaru…help me defeat her!

(Viper took her glasses off, revealing amber eyes)

Viper: You won't win! VENOM FANG!

(Ayane raised her hand and pointed at Viper)

Ayane: Now Shinaru! ATTACK!

(Ayane's Beybladebegan to glow. The two bit beasts charged at each other, making the ground shake)

Viper: YAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ayane: KYAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Their Beyblades clashed into each other, sending a giant shockwave out)

Ray: What the?

Lee: Whoa!

Mariah: Aieeeee!

Kevin: WAAAH!

Gary: Huh?

Kyo: WOWEE!

Kimiko: IYAAAAH!

Ashura: End this…

(Ayane's Beyblade began bombarding Viper's Beyblade at light speed)

Viper: How? How can she do that?

(She stared into Ayane's eyes)

Viper: Those eyes…That power…I can't beat that…

(Ayane closed her eyes, and a light surrounded her)

Ayane: FINISH THIS NOW SHINARU!

(Ayane got into a stance, and she held her hand out)

Ayane: FINAL ATTACK! ASTRAL BREAKER!

(Shinaru rose into the air and blasted Viper's Beyblade with a barrage of stars)

Viper: AAAAAAH!

(Viper's Beyblade shattered into pieces)

Viper: NO!

(Ayane's eyes returned to normal)

DJ Str: WOW! I can't believe it, for the first time…I'm speechless! Ayane has completely eliminated Viper's Beyblade…which means Ashura Destiny has qualified!

END SCRIPT MODE

* * *

Kyo leaped three feet into the air.

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" he said.

Kimiko began to dance with him.

"We've qualified! We made it through!" they both said.

Ashura smiled.

"Good job Ayane…" he said.

Ayane fell to her knees, out of breath.

"I did it…I won. Thank you Shinaru…"

"Good job Ayane!"

"Way to go!"

"That was amazing!"

"Totally awesome!"

She turned around to see Ray and his team cheering for her.

"Way to go Ayane!" he said.

She smiled at Ray, and stood up, picking up her Beyblade.

"Oh…my head…"

She felt herself fall to the ground, her body weak from the battle.

"Ayane?"

Ashura and his team rushed to her.

"She's tired…" he said. "She used up almost all her energy…"

Kyo smiled.

"She deserves some rest…"

Kimiko nodded.

"Let's take her home…"

Ashura picked up the sleeping Ayane in his arms.

"Is she okay?" said Ray, with concern.

Ashura just stared at him angrily.

"Why should you care?" he said.

The four teammates walked out the arena, leaving White Tiger X standing there. Ray just stood there, staring at them.

_Ayane…

* * *

_

And there you have it! The Qualifying Round is over! Man! This took too long! Anyways, please read and review!

Next: Chapter 8: Onward to Tokyo! Time to leave for Tokyo! Ayane and Ray will become even closer at the airport. Plus, the strange Dragon's Tear!

JA NE!

Neko Tenshi Miyoko-chan ;3


	9. Onward to Tokyo!

Hey! This is NTM! Guess what! I got a laptop, so I can update more often, when I don't have writer's block of course! To celebrate, I'm writing another chapter! Thanks a lot to XCrimsonNinjaX for another review!

* * *

Ch 9: Onward to Tokyo!

"ARRGH! Where is it?"

Kyo ran all over the house, panicking over something.

"Where is it? Where is it? If I don't find it…"

"Look out!"

He ran into Kimiko, who was carrying a small pink suitcase. They both fell to the ground, and the suitcase landed on top of Kyo.

"Owee!" said Kimiko, who rubbed her head. "Watch where you are running Kyo-san, you knocked me over!"

Kyo stood up and brushed himself off.

" Sorry Kimiko, but I have to find something!"

Kimiko sulked.

"Kyo-san…"

Kyo went back to looking.

"Where is it? ARRRRGH!"

Ayane poked her head out of her room.

"Kyo…what are you looking for?" she said.

Kyo looked up.

"My laptop, I can't find my laptop! I want to take it to Tokyo and I can't find it!"

Ayane shook her head.

"Kyo…You had you're laptop outside last time."

Kyo's head shot up as he heard this.

"Of course! Now I remember! I was working on my Beyblade website outside, and I must have forgot to bring it back! Thanks a bunch 'Yane!"

He headed downstairs and out the back door. Ayane watched him and smiled.

"Silly Kyo…" she said.

Downstairs, Ashura was sitting at the table, grumbling.

"I can't believe this…we have to take a plane with THEM…"

Ayane walked downstairs, a white pack on her back.

"Hey Ashura, what are you doing?" she said.

Ashura sighed and held out the tickets.

"We have to take a plane with THEM…"

Ayane sighed.

"Of course brother…they're the other team…you think that we get our own plane?"

"That would be nice…" he grumbled.

Ayane glared at her brother.

"Why do you have a problem against the other team?"

"It's none of your business…"

Ayane sighed.

"You are so stubborn…" she said.

The doorbell rang. Kyo appeared, carrying his laptop.

"Oh great!" said Kyo. "The helicopter's here! I'm not even finished packing!"

Kimiko ran down the stairs.

"I AM!" she said in a singsong voice.

Kyo gumbled. Ashura walked over to the door.

"I'll be outside when you are done…"

He opened the door and walked out, carrying his black suitcase. Kimiko followed him, carrying her suitcase. Kyo stared at Ayane, who walked over to the table holding a small gold key.

"What are you getting?" he said.

"My necklace…"

"YOUR NECKLACE? ARE YOU CRAZY! Ashura told you that you can't wear it under any circumstances!"

"It brings me luck…besides…I wear it all the time when Ashura isn't looking."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Be quiet Kyo…"

She placed the key in the keyhole of a small blue chest. She turned the key and the chest opened, revealing a small white box. She opened the box and took out a gold chain necklace with a pastel rainbow teardrop-shaped crystal dangling from the chain. She placed around her neck and shut the chest.

"Okay…I'm ready to go…" she said, tucking the necklace under her shirt.

Kyo nodded and raced upstairs to get his bags. Ayane stared out the window.

"This is it…" she said. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time…Finally, I get to Beyblade against the best…and prove myself to Ashura that I can fight!"

Kyo reappeared, carrying several bags.

"I'm ready!" he said.

Ayane laughed.

"Are you sure that's enough bags Kyo?"

He nodded.

"Come on my silly brother…" she said. "Let's go…"

They both walked out the front door.

_You better be ready world…here comes Ayane Sohryu Yagami!_ She thought.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, Ashura sat and did some meditation, Kyo stared out the window, and Kimiko and Ayane played a game of cards.

"Got any sevens?" said Ayane.

"Go fish Ayane-chan!" said Kimiko.

"Again?"

Kyo gasped as he stared out the window.

"Wow!" he said. "China looks so beautiful from here!"

He turned to Ashura, who was still meditating.

"Hey Ashura!" he shouted. "Check out this view!"

Ashura opened one eye.

"Hmph…" he said.

He closed his eyes, and returned to meditating. Kyo grumbled, turning back to the window. Kimiko peeked at them from under her cards.

"Ashura-san is very strange Ayane-chan…" she said.

Ayane smiled.

"That's Ashura for you…" she said. "Full of mystery. Got any Kings?"

"Go fish! Got any Aces?"

"Go fish!"

"Phooey!"

They both laughed.

_How can they laugh at a time like this?_ thought Ashura. _It's as if nothing is wrong! We're going to be riding an airplane with that cat demon, the one that touched Ayane!_

"Hey Look!" said Kyo. "We're at the airport!"

Ashura opened his eyes.

"Finally…Driver, land the helicopter."

The helicopter began to slowly decend to the ground. Ayane and Kimiko put their cards away and Kyo turned away from the window. The helicopter landed, and the door opened.

"Look! It's them!"

"Just like the website said!"

The four bladers walked into a giant group of screaming people.

"What the heck?" said Ashura. "What websi--KYOJI YAGAMI!"

Ashura grabbed Kyo by his shirt; the younger boy smiled sheepishly.

"He-he…I might have put a teensy little announcement on my blog last night…"

Ashura turned red, smoke coming out of his ears. He raised his fist up, ready to smash Kyo's face in.

"Ashura stop!"

Ayane grabbed his fist, bringing it down.

"We're in public…" she said.

Ashura grumbled and dropped Kyo.

"Right…" he said. "Not in public…"

"Well well well…looks like you showed up!"

They looked up to see Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary waving at them.

"Hi again!" said Kimiko, waving back. Kevin turned a little pink.

Ashura walked through the crowd.

"Hey Ashura!" said Lee. "I hope you are ready!"

He ignored them and walked inside.

"What's his problem?" said Mariah.

"No idea…" said Gary.

Kyo ran through the crowd, up to them.

"Don't mind Ashura…" he said. "He's… just… worried about the tournament…I think."

Mariah smiled at him, making Kyo turn pink.

"It's no big deal…Kyo is it?" she said.

Kyo blushed furiously.

"I…uh ba…dur…ba duh…oof!"

Kimiko grabbed Kyo by the sleeve and dragged him away.

"Come on Kyo-san…" she said.

Ayane walked through the crowd, towards the four members of White Tiger X.

"Hello again…" she said. "Where's Ray?"

"He inside getting tickets…" said Lee. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" she said, a little pink. "Just wanted to know…that's all!"

"LEEEEEEEEE!"

A blue haired girl pounced on him.

"Ow! Rika!" he said.

The kitsune smiled.

"Thinkin' you were going to leave without me?" she said.

Ayane laughed.

"Who's this?" she said to Lee.

"I'm Rika!" said the girl. "I'm Lee's friend and I'm going to Japan to cheer for White Tiger X!"

"Rika!" said Lee. "I told you that we don't have enough money for six tickets!"

"But Leeeeeee…"

Ayane smiled, and walked into the airport.

"That team is so interesting…I can't wait to take them on…but I wonder who the other teams are…"

She spots a television in a lounge area and walks over to it.

"Hey a television!" she said. "Maybe the Beyblade news is on!"

She sat in a chair, and looks up at the television. The reporter was talking to a blue-haired boy wearing a baseball cap.

"And here we are with one of the Japanese teams who is going to the Tokyo Tournament! The BBA Revolution, led by the world champion Tyson Kinomiya! Mr. Kinomiya…do you plan to take home the trophy for Japan?"

The bluenette looked at the screen.

"I plan to defeat any opponent who gets in my way!" he said. "The BBA Revolution will win the tournament and show the Neo BBA that we are still on top!"

The reporter took the microphone.

"And there you have it…Tyson has made a challenge to the Neo BBA that his team will be victorious. But Mr. Kinomiya is up against some tough teams that have qualified for the tournament! These teams include The Blitzkrieg Boys, led by the ex-Bladebreaker captain Kai Hiwatari, The PPB All Starz, F-Dynasty, The Justice Five, White Tiger X, and a few new teams. The Rockin' Beybladers, who defeated the Street Sharks…Ashura Destiny, who defeated the Bit Hunters…and Chaos Dominion…who defeated Barthez Batallion. These teams will be playing out for eight lucky spots to fight in the Tokyo Tournament being held right here in the Tokyo Battle Stadium! To all our competitors, good luck!"

"Looks like we both have some competition…"

She turned around to see Ray, leaning on the chair next to her. Ayane nodded.

"Yes…" she said quietly. "How did you walk in with out me noticing…"

He smiled.

"Being a neko-jin has it's advantages…"

Ayane stood up.

"No matter…I'm determined to fight anyone…"

Ray laughed.

"You seem pretty excited…" he said.

"I am…I've been waiting for a chance like this for a while…"

"Why?"

Ayane lowered her head.

"I wasn't allowed to leave our estate for a while…I've never been out of the country…I bet you have though…"

"Yeah…It's pretty exciting…"

He noticed the necklace around her neck, he reached his hand out to touch it, but she backed away.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh!" she said, tucking it in her shirt. "It's nothing!"

"Come on, let me see it…"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's very personal to me…"

"Ayane…please…I won't touch it if it bothers you…"

"Okay…You can see it…but that's all."

She took out the necklace, holding the teardrop-shaped crystal in her hand.

"This necklace was my mother's…It was given to her by my father…The crystal is called 'The Dragon's Tear' and it supposed to give you luck…"

"It's pretty…"

"It's the only thing left that reminds me of my mother."

She cupped the crystal in her hands.

"When I was little…my parents both died in a terrible fire…My grandfather gave this to me…"

She looked up at him, and began laughing.

"I'm so sorry…" she said. "We barely know each other, and I'm telling you me life story…I feel like an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot…I kinda understand how you feel…"

"You do?"

He reached under his shirt, and pulled out a small black cord with a small fang tied on it.

"I lost my mother to illness…and my father vanished when I was little…He gave me this tiger fang before he left…"

Ayane stared at the glistening fang.

"It's beautiful Ray…"

Ray blushed a little.

"It's not like yours…"

Ayane blushed a little.

"I have a feeling we could…maybe…be friends?"

Ray looked into her ice blue eyes.

"That is…" she said. "If you want to be my friend…"

Ray took her hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"I'd like to be your friend Ayane…"

Ayane smiled.

"Then I will be your friend…"

She let go of his hand and grabbed her belt. She tore off a small piece of fabric and twisted it around Ray's left wrist.

"There…" she said. "It's a friendship bracelet…Just to make it official…I give one to all my friends…"

Ray stared at the bracelet on his wrist.

"I'm honored…"

Ayane turned to walk away, but Ray grabbed her hand.

"Huh?"

He grabbed his belt and tore of a piece of red fabric from it. He held her hand and twisted on to her left wrist.

"But you're my friend also…" he said. "So you should get a bracelet too…"

Ayane stared at her wrist, and smiled.

"I'm honored Ray…"

She turned around to walk away, but tripped and began to fall.

"Oh!"

Ray dashed in front of her, and caught her in a somewhat embrace. They noticed what they were doing, and quickly let go of each other, blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't know what came over me…"

They both looked up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

They turned around, to see Kimiko carrying her suitcase.

"Ayane-chan! We have to go!" she said. "The gate is now boarding and Ashura's got your ticket!"

Ayane smiled at Kimiko, then turn to Ray.

"Come on Ray!" she said. "We've got to go to Tokyo!"

"Right behind you Ayane!"

They took off towards the gate. Kimiko looked at them with deep confusion.

"What just happened?"

Well, that's all for now! Sorry it took so long…but I had writer's block for a LONG time!

* * *

Please Read and Review, but NO FLAMES, or Boris Balkov will strip for you, and believe me it's NOT pretty! Plus, if you have any fanart…you can send it to me! I'll be having a contest, and the winner gets a cameo role in Three Legendary Dragons! I'm looking for fanart of Ayane, Kimiko, Kyo, or Ashura! Also, a couple drawing of Ray and Ayane. Look to the default chapter for descriptions of the characters! GOOD LUCK!

Next time: They arrive in Tokyo! Ayane meets two of the original Bladebreakers, Kyo and Ashura play matchmaker, and Kimiko finds true love? Plus, the Preliminary Competitions begin!

Chapter 10: Tokyo Troubles


End file.
